User talk:Conqueror of all Zombies
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the The Professionals page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 20:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Empty section in mission page "templates" Either do some work to fill them or leave them alone for those that are in the middle of doing the work to fill them. Do not remove them. smurfy (coms) 04:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : The page is under construction. The style template sections are left there to ensure they are not forgotten about and when completed they are placed in the right locations on the page. smurfy (coms) 04:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: And you edit warred over my link to the Zancudo River page I was in the middle of building. You haven't got a warning yet, but you are pretty damn close. smurfy (coms) 04:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I personally find it is MUCH faster and more efficient to create the "red" link, then click the link to start creating the new page. smurfy (coms) 05:04, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, that's far more efficient... not. Red links can also mean "page needed" rather than just simply "page doesn't exist". ::::::: My method has worked well for me so far for hundreds of new pages without interference from other editors so I guess you're the one with the problem. smurfy (coms) 05:37, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh, how do I get into these conversations... OK here goes... * My method: I'm editing a page. I find references that deserve a new page. I add 4 keystrokes [[]] around the reference and save my updates to the "seed" page. I click the new red link and I am creating the new page with no need to revisit the source page. * Your method: I'm editing a page. I see the reference. I save the page. I go to the main page and type the reference (OK I would have just ctrl+c/ctrl+v into the browser address bar rather than having to type it out on the main page) and create the new page. I then go back and re-edit the original page to link to the new page. See? Now multiply that by 20 or 30 new pages at a time from one source page as I have done for several items of GTA Online content on the wiki and you'll get the idea of where the real efficiency comes. smurfy (coms) 06:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Duke O Death influence I have moved the durability info to the performance section where it belongs (it did not need to be removed outright). The design and naming clearly references Death Race (and the 2008 Jason Statham stinker more than the original - specifically Pachenko's Chop Top- 1966 Buick Riviera see here). I grew up with Mad Max and the design only vaguely resembles the legendary Falcon interceptor/pursuit special. smurfy (coms) 04:35, March 22, 2015 (UTC)